W (World or Webtoon)
by Chanbaever
Summary: Bad Summary! Silahkan baca jika berminat. CHANBAEK GS! KAISOO! HUHAN! Fantasi/Drama/Romance/Hurt/


_**W **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Park Chanyeol **_

_**Byun Baekhyun **_

_**Other Cast! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang gadis jatuh pingsan ketika tertarik ke dalam dunia lain. Dunia di mana dunia itu dibuat oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, langit malam berbintang menjadi hal yang paling mengejutkan setelah ia tersadar.

Langit begitu indah.

Dia belum pernah melihat langit seindah ini. Sejenak ia melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, kejadian yang membuat dirinya tertarik ke dalam dunia lain.

Tangannya menepuk kedua pipinya. Meyakinkan diri jika ini bukan mimpi.

"Langitnya begitu indah."

Dua puluh menit berlalu begitu saja. Ia masih menikmati indahnya bintang bintang yang bertaburan di langit, kerlap kerlip seperti lampu berkedip.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa! Dimana aku ini?"

Teriakan gadis itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, ditatapnya hamparan rumput luas di hadapannya. Kepalanya terasa pening, tempat ini terasa tidak begitu asing di matanya.

"Appa! Eomma! Oppaa! Sehun-ah! Jongin-ah! Kyungsoo-ah!"

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama orang yang ia kenali.

Ah mungkin saja, ia harus memanggil nama Park Chanyeol?

Tokoh utama di dalam dunia komik buatan Ayahnya?

"Park Chanyeol-ssi! Chanyeollie? Channie?"

Gadis itu terus berteriak di tengah gelapnya malam.

Sampai ia menyadari, ada seseorang yang mengintai dirinya dari arah belakang.

Ia berhenti, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Seorang pria tinggi berdiri di hadapannya. Rambutnya ikal, matanya besar, telinganya berbeda dengan telinga manusia lainnya, bibirnya tebal, hidungnya mancung, dan rahangnya yang tegas memperlihatkan ketampanan yang bisa membius gadis itu.

Dia Park Chanyeol?!

"K-kau siap-a?" Ia terbata.

"YA! Kau yang memanggilku? Park Chanyeol? Chanyeollie? Channie? Itu dirimu kan?" Chanyeol maju selangkah, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu.

"YE"

Jika Chanyeol maju selangkah, maka Gadis itu mundur selangkah.

"Kau Park Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya sekaligus terpesona.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kikuk. Jujur saja ia salah tingkah karena tatapan yang diberikan gadis tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol?" Gadis itu menelan ludah, ia ketakutan.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol tokoh utama di dalam karya Ayahnya?

"Ya! Memangnya ada berapa banyak orang didunia ini yang bernama Park Chanyeol? Lebih lagi kau memanggil namaku, membangunkan ku dari tidurku, lalu kau tidak mau mengaku kalau kau yang memanggil namaku tadi?"

"Ini dimana? Aku berada dimana sekarang ini Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Kita berada di belakang _mansion _keluarga Park."

"APA!" Pekik gadis itu.

"Apanya yang apa? Dan kau sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa malam-malam seperti ini kau bisa berada disini?"

_Well! _Chanyeol langsung melakukan interogasi pada si gadis. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memberikan tiga pertanyaan. Masuk akal jika Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Pertama, kenapa gadis ini bisa berada di belakang mansion keluarganya? Kedua, kenapa dia memanggil namanya? Ketiga, bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk ke dalam mansion keluarganya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Tolong pukul aku, katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi."

"Apa"

"Cepat pukul aku, sadarkan aku ini cuma mimpi" pintanya

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa memukul gadis itu tanpa penjelasan yang pasti?!

"Kau yakin menyuruhku seperti itu?" Sudut bibir Chanyeol mengembang, ia tersenyum. Walaupun gelap, Chanyeol yakin bahwa gadis yang berada di depannya adalah gadis cantik yang sedang tersesat di dalam mansion keluarganya.

"Eung" kepala gadis itu mengangguk.

"Berikan tanganmu"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

_Plak! _

Chanyeol memukul punggung tangannya.

Sakit!?

Ini bukan mimpi?

"Aaaaaaa, kau memukulnya terlalu keras" Dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau menyuruhku memukulmu, menyadarkanmu, ini bukan mimpi. Bagaimana sekarang sudah sadar belum? Kau tidak sedang bermimpi nona.."

"..."

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia bermaksud ingin mengetahui nama gadis tersebut, tapi si gadis tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Namamu nona?" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya siapa lagi!"

"Aku… Byun Baek-hyun"

"Dari mana asalmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Chanyeol-ssi"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke pihak yang berwajib."

"Jangan!" Baekhyun meminta dengan suara memelas.

Ia meraih tangan milik Chanyeol. Memohon kepada lelaki tersebut agar tidak di bawa ke pihak berwajib.

"Tolong jangan bawa aku. Jika aku menceritakannya, kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku itu orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa terdekat."

"..."

"Tolong aku." Terdengar suara yang begitu putus asa dari tenggorokan baekhyun.

"Jika kau membawaku ke pihak berwajib, maka aku tidak bisa mengatakan alamatku dimana, aku… aku… juga tidak tahu berada dimana, aku hanya mengenalmu saja, aku hanya tahu namamu Park Chanyeol, tapi aku juga benar benar tidak mengenalmu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Dasar gila. Lebih baik kau segera angkat kaki dari mansion keluargaku sebelum aku melaporkanmu ke pihak berwajib."

.

.

_Halo semua! _

_Next or Not? _

_TBC or Delete? _

_Terinspirasi sama dramanya Jongsuk dan Hyo joo W or Two World _

_Give me your review! _

_Jika punya ide ide silahkan di tulis_

_Terimakasih! _


End file.
